Numerous lock constructions have been developed and are widely used by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to an area which has been closed and locked. One particular type of combination lock that has become very popular due to its ease and convenience of use is a combination lock which employs a plurality of rotatable independent dials, each of which forms one of the indicia, usually numerals or letters, to form the combination code for releasing the lock.
Currently some of the locks have a plurality of false void zones in a lock housing in association with the tumbler release channel intended to thwart unwanted opening of the combination lock. However, the existing designs have a drawback of allowing an intruder to try to fiddle the combination and open the padlock.